Daddy is not Sad Anymore
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Pops passes away and Booth is having a hard time dealing with it. Four year old Christine tries to help. AU


A/N: I was working on 'Better Circumstances' but this ONE SHOT popped in my head….

It was Saturday and Brennan was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast while Booth was up stairs getting ready to spend most of the day with Christine so Brennan could have a quiet house to finish her book that was due in two weeks. She had just finished wiping the counter when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Yes…."

"Oh! I understand."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you."

Brennan put her phone in her pocket and headed upstairs to the bedroom, she stood in front of the dresser. "Booth, the nursing home just called-"

"Why? Is Pops okay?"

"No, he died this morning-"

"No! I just talked to him yesterday! He called and gave me a list of stuff to bring him when we visit tomorrow after Church. A bag of licorice, a new word search book, breath mints, a bottle of original Old Spice, and a couple westerns to read…I was gonna take Christine to get everything while we were out today." Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's waist and started walking him backwards to the bed, once he was close enough she pushed him on to the mattress and sat down. "I know. Hank got up this morning for breakfast and was fine. An hour later one of the nurses went to his room to see if he wanted to join the dice game in the activity room and found him in his chair, unresponsive. They didn't do anything because of the DNR he sighed after the last time. They think he had another heart attack-"Booth reached over and got his phone from the nightstand and looked at the call log, "They didn't call me-"

"I know. Last year after Hank had his heart attack he had it set up so I was the one who was notified when he died. He wanted me to tell you, not a doctor or nurse."

"Daddy, I'm ready to go to the park!"

Booth turned his head and in a voice louder than he intended he said, "Not now, Christine!" the four year old shrank back into the hall and ran to her room. Booth groaned, "Bones, I didn't mean- I can't- "Booth put his arms on his knees and laid his head in his hands.

"I'll be back." Brennan kissed the top of Booth's head and went to Christine's room. She found the girl on her bed clutching her bunny; tears were rolling down her cheeks. Brennan sat on the bed and picked Christine up, "Oh Sweetheart, don't cry…" Brennan wiped the tears away with her hand.

"Daddy yelled at me and I didn't do nothin'!"

Brennan smiled a little, "Daddy didn't mean to yell at you, Christine. Your dad is upset and a little mad at everyone right now…"

"Why?"

"Because we just found out that Pops died."

"Oh. So does that mean he's in heaven now? Daddy says when people die they go to heaven…"

Even though Brennan didn't believe in heaven, she knew now wasn't the time for that discussion. Frankly Brennan couldn't really believe that Hank was dead, he was like the grandfather she never had. "Yes, Christine, Pops is in heaven."

"Is he happy there?"

Brennan smiled and kissed the top of Christine's head, "Yes, I believe he is happy in heaven."

"Why'd he die?"

"Remember last year when Pops couldn't come to your birthday party?"

"Yeah, he said his heart was sick, so he could only talk to me on the phone and he gave daddy my present."

"That's right. The doctor thinks his heart got sick again, but this time he couldn't help it get better. They tried, but it didn't help him get better."

"Why?"

"Sometimes when people get really sick, like Pops was they can't get better…"

"Why?"

Brennan chuckled a little, "Because sometimes when people get really sick their body gets tired of trying to get better and they die."

"Oh. Mommy, is daddy sad?"

Brennan hugged Christine and kissed the top of her head. "Daddy is very sad, sweetheart…"

"I'll go make him not sad…"

Brennan smiled as Christine started to get off her lap."Sweetheart you can make daddy not sad later, but right now I think we need to let him be sad for a while…"

"Why?"

"Because…Because he needs to be sad for a while, it'll help you make him not sad later….Baby it's complicated… but I promise daddy will be okay. How about I call Angela and see if you can go over to her house and play with Michael Vincent?"

"Okay." Brennan smiled and pulled her phone out; she called Angela and explained what had happened and what she needed. After a few minutes Brennan looked at Christine," Christine, Angela said you can spend the night if you want to."

"I want to."

"Okay." Brennan talked to Angela another minute then she helped Christine pack a few changes of clothes just in case she and Michael got into something and a few toys that she HAD to show Michael. Twenty minutes later with Christine gone, Brennan headed back upstairs to Booth. Brennan stopped in the doorway Booth was sitting on the bed crying, she'd seen him cry before, when his dad died, the night Christine was born, the night she got shot, but this was different. Booth's body was shaking with deep sobs, Brennan steadied herself and went over and sat on the bed, pulling Booth close. "I can't believe Pops is gone! He was doing a lot better, you even said so…."Brennan kissed Booth's cheek. She reached over and plucked a handful of tissues from the box on the night stand and handed them to Booth.

"Yes, given Hank's age, health and previous heart attack he was doing remarkably well. The Doctor said that the chances of Hank surviving a second heart attack if it were to occur were slim. Still though I wish he had…"

"Since tomorrow is going to be so nice I was going to sign him out and take him and Christine to the diner and where ever he wanted to go…"

"He would have loved that…."

"You know he'd wanted to come back here…. Was somebody at the door? I thought I heard the bell."

"It was Angela; I called her to see if Christine could go over there for the day, she suggested Christine spend the night too."

"Is she okay? I didn't mean to yell at her-"

"She understands why now. I told her Hank had died. She asked me if he was in he was in heaven because you told her that's where people go when they die." Booth smiled a little. "I told her that he was. Then she asked me if he was happy there, I told he was…."

Booth chuckled, "You don't believe in heaven Bones…"

"But you do and Christine believes everything you tell her. I didn't see reason to tell her any different today. To be honest I didn't think I could tell her that haven isn't real, not today. And I think form what you've told me and what I've read Hank is very happy there. I can't really believe that Hank is gone, it's a natural thing, but it doesn't real yet-"

"Aw Bones I know…" Booth kissed Brennan's cheek.

"She also asked why he died. I went along with what Hank told her when he had his heart attack last year. I told her his heart got sick again and the doctors couldn't get it better. Then she wanted to why they couldn't get his heart better. I told her that sometimes when people get really sick, like Hank was they can't get better. She wanted to know why that was, I told her that sometimes when people get really sick their body gets tired of trying to get better and they die. Then she wanted to know if you were sad, I told her that you were very sad…"

Booth smiled at Brennan," somebody was full of questions this morning…."

"Yes, she was. This is a new experience for her; no one she loves has died before. Her goldfish doesn't count. I couldn't get as you say 'all science-y' when I was explaining it. I knew she wouldn't really understand what a heart attack is and it might have scared her anyway. It was just easier to go along with what Hank told her. Besides sometimes people need the kindness of a lie."

"Hey you remembered…"

"Of course I remembered, Booth…. Christine also wanted to come make you not sad anymore. I told her to wait until tomorrow ….that you needed to be sad for a while."

"Thanks Bones." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek.

"You're welcome, Booth. We need to get going…."

"Right…."Booth got up slowly still holding on to Brennan's hand, they headed downstairs.

* * *

Hours later after arrangements had been made to transport Hank's body to Philadelphia so that he could be buried next to his wife were made, family and friends contacted, the service planned, Brennan worked out the logistics of getting Parker back to the States for the funeral, and getting Hank's things packed up and to the house she sat across from Booth at the diner watching him pick at his cheeseburger. "You really need to eat something, Booth, you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I don't want to. It tastes like cardboard; everything on this plate does…" Brennan reached across the table, picking up the knife that came with the cheeseburger and cut off a small section of the burger. "Eat that much and we'll go home …"

Booth looked at the piece Brennan had cut off; he could down it in thee bites. Then he could go home, lock himself in his man cave and have the dinner he really wanted; a healthy glass of scotch. He picked up the section of burger and took a bite. Twenty minutes later after eating the section Brennan asked him to plus a little more and a handful of fries they were on their way home. Once they got home Booth picked up a box of Hank's things and looked at Brennan. "I'm gonna go look at this stuff and call more people..."

Brennan pulled Booth into a side hug, "it's going to be okay, Booth… not right now, but in time it will be."  
"I know, Bones."

Brennan nodded, "I'm going to go work on my book for a while.  
"Right, today was supposed to be your writing day. Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Booth. I should get done in time, but if I don't I'm sure my publisher will grant me an extension given the circumstances…"

"Yeah..." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek and headed for his man cave while Brennan headed upstairs to change. Hours later Brennan's computer clock read 2AM she saved the chapter and went to the man cave. Booth was sleeping in his recliner with the TV on Sports Center. One of Hank's photo albums was in his lap, an open bottle of scotch with an empty glass next to him on the table. Brennan turned the TV off and capped the bottle. Then she carefully picked album and set it on the table and covered Booth with a throw blanket, kissing his forehead. Brennan gabbed another blanket and unfolded the futon, lying so that she faced Booth's recliner.

* * *

Early the next morning Booth woke up a little confused on where he was at first, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head Booth smiled a little, Brennan was turning in her sleep, knowing she didn't sleep well alone anymore he got up and went over to the futon and lay down. Brennan subconsciously rolled into his side; Booth pulled her closer and soon fell back asleep. A few hours later Brennan stirred in Booth's arms, he woke up. "Hi."

Brennan smiled, "hey. Did you sleep well, Booth?"

"Yeah I guess. Why were you sleeping on the futon, Bones?"

"Because you were asleep in your recliner and I wanted to be near you."

"You could have woken me up Bones."

"You were asleep; I didn't want to wake you and you not be able to fall back asleep. You need your rest right now."

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee. Lots of Coffee."Brennan nodded; knowing he needed more than coffee, but now wasn't the time to bring it up. "I'll go start it." Booth pulled Brennan to him and kissed her. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

Brennan managed to get Booth to eat most of a bagel slathered with strawberry cream cheese for breakfast. The rest of the day was spent calling the friends and family that they didn't get to the day before and making last minute arrangements.

* * *

It was just after dinner when Angela dropped Christine off. "Sweetheart, go take your bag to your room. We'll put your things away later; just take it upstairs for now."

"K." Christine headed upstairs, dumping the bag by her bed and going in search of Booth. Christine wondered to the man cave, the door was open a little; she stuck her head in. "Daddy?"

"Come here, baby girl." Christine walked slowly into the room; Booth smiled at her and held his arms out. Christine walked a little faster and Booth scooped her up, sitting her on his lap. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday, Christine."

"Mommy said you were sad…."

Booth kissed the top of Christine's head, "I was… I still am…but I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." Christine twisted around until she was facing Booth, then she hugged him tighter than Booth thought a four year old could. After a minute Christine leaned back and smiled at Booth," Daddy are you sad still?"

Booth smiled and chuckled a little, no, baby girl I'm not sad anymore."

"Good. Daddy, is Pops in heaven?"

"Yes, Christine he is."

"Is he happy there?"

"What do you think?"

"I think he is…Plus mommy said so…"

Booth laughed and kissed Christine's forehead, "Let's go get some snacks and watch a movie."

"Yea, can we watch Cinderella again? It's my favorite…"

"Yes, we can watch Cinderella again." Booth stood up and headed out of the room. Brennan was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when Booth and Christine walked in."Mommy, I Made daddy not sad anymore."

Brennan smiled, "that's great, Sweetheart!"

"We're gonna watch Cinderella again!"

"Have fun watching it with daddy. Booth, there's a tub of the salsa you like in the fridge. The chips and C-A-N-D-Y, that she can have a little of are in the cabinet over the stove."

"Okay, thanks Bones." Booth put Christine down and went over to the cabinet, getting the bag of chips. "Christine, can you take the chips and napkins for me and I'll get everything else?"

"K."Booth handed the four year old the chips and tucked the napkins in her shirt pocket, "don't squeeze the chips, they'll break."

"K, daddy." Christine headed to the man cave. Once Christine was out of the kitchen Booth reached back into the cabinet and pulled out a small package of M&Ms and a Snickers bar. Booth got the salsa and the tub of cheese dip for Christine out of the refrigerator plus drinks and headed to the man cave. Once the move was in the DVD player Booth dished out salsa, cheese dip and chips. Christine climbed in his lap. A little bet later after the movie ended, Brennan took all the food to the kitchen and put it away before going back for Christine. Just as Brennan lifted the sleeping four year old into her arms, Booth stirred. "Bones?"

"Yes, I've got Christine, go to bed."

"Okay." Booth stood up and kissed Christine's cheek as he went past her. "Goodnight baby girl, thanks for trying to make me not sad anymore."

Brennan looked at Booth. "She hugged me so tight, I thought her arms were gonna break. Then she asked me if I was sad anymore, I wasn't for about five minutes…."

"Booth, it will get better…I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Bones." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek.

* * *

Four days later Booth stood at Hank's graveside, saying his goodbye with Christine in his arms and Brennan and Parker on either side of him. As he walked toward the SUV Christine wrapped her arms tightly around Booth's neck and whispered, "don't be sad, daddy. I love you."

Booth cleared his throat and whispered back, "thanks, baby girl I love you, too."


End file.
